fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Koszykówka
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Były zastęp ogników 46485 wyzywa na pojedynek w koszykówkę były zastęp 46231. Była liderka pierwszego zastępu - Steph, liczy jednak na to, że wraz z Izabelą i jej byłymi podwładnymi, przyjdzie Fineasz, Ferb i Nicol. Blondynka chce pokazać przed Ferbem, że jest lepszą sportsmenką niż Nicola. Strongówna nie chce jednak grać na zwykłym boisku, proponuje więc Fineaszowi i Ferbowi, aby zbudowali ulepszoną wersję koszykówki - taką, w którą ona grała w swoich czasach, w przyszłości. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Stephanie Winner *Adyson Sweetwater *Klarisa Windy *Zastęp ogników 46485 *Greta *Katie *Holly *Milly *Ginger Hirano Fabuła Nicol pożyczyła motor od Dundersztyca. Nie należał do najpiękniejszych, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nie miała karty motorowerowej, ale ani trochę nie bała się policjantów. Nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek ją zatrzyma, bo w przyszłości latała na podobnych maszynach. Nie myliła się. Do Fineasza i Ferba, dotarła bez przeszkód. - Co robicie? - spytała wchodząc do ich ogródka. Nieświadomie przejmowała nawyki Izabeli (którą zresztą wolała nazywać Izką). Rozejrzała się dokoła. Jej uwagę przykuło małe zwierzątko leżące pod drzewem. - To wasz dziobak? - spytała zdziwiona. - Tak, wabi się Pepe. - Aha. - Nicol pierwszy raz widziała tego dziobaka u Fineasza i Ferba. Jak dotąd widywała do tylko u Dundersztyca. Od razu poznała, że to ten sam dziobak, ale nie chciała na razie rozmawiać o tym z chłopcami. Zastanawiała się czy oni wiedzą, że ich domowy pupil jest tajnym agentem. - Izabela i Greta zaprosiły nas na boisko. Idziesz z nami? - Dobra, co mi szkodzi? - To twój motor? - spytał Fineasz, kiedy we trójkę wyszli z ogródka. - Dziwny jakiś. - dodał nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Możemy go z Ferbem podrasować. - Nie jest mój, lecz Dun... właściciela wieżowca. - I tak po prostu ci go pożyczył? - spytał Ferb. - Jasne. - powiedziała Nicol, zagarniając włosy za ucho i uśmiechając się słodziutko. - No wiesz, mam ten swój „urok osobisty”. Ferb nie odpowiedział. Wtedy Fineasz zapytał: - A jak ci się tutaj podoba? Mieszkasz z nami chyba już prawie dwa tygodnie. Jak ci się podobają te czasy? - Oh, ja nie potrafię tego opisać. Tu jest tak... inaczej. Inne niebo, inne powietrze. Jest chłodnej. - Chłodniej? Dziś jest prawie 30 stopni. - Ale na Merkurym było cieplej. Może i nosiłam skafander, który miał zmniejszać temperaturę, ale i tak było cieplej. No ale jedzenie jest tu lepsze. Mimo to mam wrażenie, że zbladłam. - Zmienił się odcień twojej skóry. Byłaś bardziej opalona, kiedy cię spotkaliśmy pierwszy raz. - powiedział z uśmiechem Fineasz. - O patrzcie! To tutaj. - chłopak zatrzymał się przed dużym boiskiem ogrodzonym siatką, po czym otworzył małe drzwiczki i wszedł do środka. Za nim poszli Ferb z Nicol. - Hej dziewczyny! - rudowłosy przywitał się. - Hej! - Siemka! - Co tam? Cały były zastęp ogników 46231: Izabela, Milly, Greta, Holly, Adyson i Katie podbiegły do chłopców i Nicol. Wszystkie uczesane w wysokie kucyki, na nogach miały adidasy, do tego krótkie spodenki i bluzki na krótkie rękawy. Krótko mówiąc ubrane na sportowo. Niedaleko za nim stała grupka, również składająca się z siedmiu dziewczyn. Nicol rozpoznała wśród nich znajomą twarz. - Hej, my się jeszcze nie znamy... - zaczęła Adyson, lecz Nicol nie dała jej dokończyć zdania. - Ej. - powiedziała szturchając Ferba. - Czy to nie ta blondyneczka, która chciała z tobą ostatnio flirtować? Jak jej tam... - Stephanie. - wtrąciła się Izabela. - Właśnie! - Były zastęp ogników 46485 wezwał nas na pojedynek, by przekonać się, kto lepiej gra w kosza. - powiedziała dziewczyna Ferba Greta. - Nie zastęp, - zaczęła Izabela.- lecz Stephanie. Ona była pomysłodawczynią tego przedsięwzięcia. Ale jestem prawie pewna, że nie zrobiła tego, by się przekonać, który zastęp jest lepszy, lecz dlatego, że liczyła iż ty się tu zjawisz, Nicol. - No właśnie Nicol, ja jestem Adyson. - jedna z koleżanek Izabeli, wreszcie dokończyła swoje zdanie. - Spoko. - odparła Strong, po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę drużyny przeciwnej. - Tylko tyle? - wyszeptała do siebie Adyson. Pierwszy raz spotkała się z takim powitaniem. Nie wiedziała, że Nicol zawiera znajomości, tylko z osobami, których sama chce poznać. W 4556 była znaną osobą. Wiele osób chciało się z nią zapoznać. Przedstawiali się tak samo jak Adyson, ale Nicol było to obojętne. Zawsze odpowiadała „spoko”. I nigdy nie zapamiętała żadnego z tych ludzi, czy kosmitów. Strong zawierała znajomości tylko z osobami, których sama chciała poznać, czyli z tymi, którym sama pierwsza się przedstawiła. Adyson liczyła na to, że Nicol odpowie „miło mi”, „miło cię poznać”, „cześć, jak się masz” lub coś w tym stylu. - Niby ładna, a taka wredna. - skomentowała, mamrocząc pod nosem. Wtem zauważyła oddalające się koleżanki. - Hej! - krzyknęła i zaczęła biec w ich stronę. - Zaczekajcie na mnie! Stephanie kozłowała piłkę, popisując się przy tym swoimi krokami tanecznymi. Uwielbiała być najlepsza ze wszystkich i uwielbiała kiedy wszyscy jej zazdrościli. Teraz liczyła na to, że wraz z Fineaszam i Ferbem, pojawi się Nicol. Tym razem musi ją pokonać! Kiedy wyzwała ją do pojedynku na taniec, liczyła na to, że w ten sposób zdobędzie Ferba. Teraz oprócz tego, pojawił się drugi cel: pokazać, że jest od niej lepsza. Liczyła na to, że jak pokona ją w tańcu, ta będzie jej zazdrościć, ale to Nicol ją pokonała. I teraz Stephanie zazdrościła jej. I bardzo ją z tego powodu nienawidziła. Wkrótce blondynka usłyszała kroki zbliżających się osób, odwróciła się, łapiąc jednocześnie piłkę, którą zaczęła obracać na jednym palcu. - Nicol. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Nie spodziewałam się, że tu przyjdziesz. - z tonu jej głosu można było wywnioskować, że jak najbardziej się spodziewała. - Ah ty... ta blondynka... Jak ty się nazywasz? - Stephanie. - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jestem Stephanie. - Ah, tak! Zapomniałam. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Świetnie kłamała. Tymczasem Steph posłała jej spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. - Zapomniałaś? - najwyraźniej jakaś brązowowłosa z rudymi pasemkami koleżaneczka Stephanie, postanowiła jej pomóc. - Skleroza nie boli. Zabija powoli. Nicole nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi. - Stephanie. Imię jak z żurnala o modzie. Tylko, że ty się na tym nie znasz. - Zielony pasuje mi do oczu. - wycedziła blondynka. Nicol krytycznie przyjrzała się jej zielonemu shirtowi i białym spodenkom. - Nie sądzę. Stephanie, cała już czerwona na twarzy powiedziała oddychając głęboko i starając się nie krzyczeć: - Skoro taka mocna w słowach, pokaż co potrafisz z piłką. To, że umiesz tańczyć, nie oznacza, że umiesz grać. - Tak sądzisz? - Nicol z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem wzięła od Stef piłkę i odwróciła się w stronę kosza. Za kozłowała nią raz o ziemię i zmarszczyła brwi. - Trochę ciężka. - Stwierdziła. Ręce i piłkę wyciągnęła do tyłu, jakby chciała wykonać rzut zza głowy. Jednak zamiast trafić do kosza, odbiła ją z całej siły o ziemię. - Ha! Nawet nie wie gdzie jest kosz! - rzuciła Steph. - Tak? - odparła brązowowłosa dziewczyna w dwóch kucykach z byłego zastępu 46485. - To dlaczego piłka wpadła prosto do niego? - Co? - Steph spojrzała na Nicol. Czarnowłosa wrednie się do niej uśmiechnęła. Powtórzyła swój rzut. Piłka odbiła się od ziemi, by potem wpaść prosto do kosza. Fineasz, Ferb oraz byłe ogniki (z wyjątkiem Stephanie) zaczęły klaskać. Za pierwszym razem taki rzut mógłby być tylko fartem, ale za drugim - to już coś. - A bezpośrednio do kosza trafić to już nie umiesz? - spytała przemądrzale blondynka. Nicol spojrzała na kosz i ujrzała, że jest on przymocowany do plastikowej tabliczki. Rzuciła w nią lekko. Piłka odbiła się i trafiła prosto do kosza. Znowu rozległy się oklaski. - Dziękuję, dziękuję. - powiedziała Strong, kręcąc piłką na jednym palcu, jak to wcześniej robiła Stephanie. - Nie ma takiej rzeczy, w której nie byłabyś dobra, co? - Nie ma takiej rzeczy, w której nie chciałabyś być lepsza, prawda? - Skoro uważasz, że jesteś lepsza, to może mały meczyk? - Zgoda, jednakże boisko jest do niczego. Fineasz, Ferb? - Jasne. - Fineasz zrozumiał Nicolę bez słów. - Przyjdźcie do nas na podwórko za pół godziny. Kiedy Fineasz i Ferb wyszli, dwa byłe zastępy ogników spojrzały na siebie. - To co? - spytała blondynka w dwóch kucykach, Katie, która należała niegdyś do zastępu Izabeli. - Gramy, czy nie? - Pół godziny wystarczy, by zagrać krótki mecz. - odparła Steph. - A ty Nicol? Przyłączysz się? - Nie. Widzimy się u Fineasza i Ferba. - powiedziała odchodząc. Kiedy byłe ogniki weszły na podwórko Flynn-Fletcher'ów, boisko było już gotowe. Składało się ono z trzech "platform", znajdujących się na różnych wysokościach, zaś każda była podzielona na małe kwadraciki, takiej wielkości, że mogła na nich stanąć tylko jedna osoba. Kwadraty były ustawione w ten sposób, by z jednego można było przeskoczyć na drugi, ale nie tylko na tej samej platformie, lecz także z jednej platformy na drugą. Przeskakiwanie z niższych platform na wyższe umożliwiał znajdujący się w kwadracikach mechanizm. Chłopcy już czekali z piłką w rękach. Obok nich stała Nicol, Buford i Baljeet. Stephanie wyciągnęła rękę w stronę piłki i wzięła ją od Fineasza. - Strasznie lekka. - stwierdziła. - To pomysł Nicol.- powiedział Fineasz. - Chciała nas nauczyć jak się gra w kosza w przysz... tam skąd pochodzi. - Ah tak. - odparła Steph.- To jak się gra tam skąd pochodzisz Nicol? - Gra się na tych samych zasadach, tyle, że na trzech platformach. A zanim piłka wpadnie do kosza, należy ją odbić od platformy. No wiecie, jak ja to zrobiłam na boisku. Jednak nagniemy tę ostatnią zasadę, gdyż nasza kochana Stephanie, potrafi pewne rzucić tylko „bezpośrednio do kosza”, mam rację? - odparła sarkastycznie Strong. Stephanie zacisnęła zęby, szukając w głowie jakiejś ciętej riposty, którą mogłaby utrzeć Nicoli nosa. Izabela widząc minę blondynki, szybko odpowiedziała: - To może wybierzemy drużyny? - Dobry pomysł. - pochwaliła ją Adyson. - Po co wybierać drużyny? - spytała koleżanka Steph, ta co jej wcześniej broniła, Klarisa. - Nasz zespół na wasz. Do naszego dołączy Ferb i Buford, a do waszego Nicol i Fineasz. - A Baljeet? - spytała Ginger, nastolatka japońskiego pochodzenia, siostra Stefy, czyli najlepszej przyjaciółki Fretki, która jest starszą siostrą Fineasza i Ferba. Ginger od dawna była zakochana w Baljeecie. - Ja będę sędziował. - odparł hindus. - Zaraz! Zaraz! - odezwała się Nicol. - Dlaczego w naszej drużynie ma być Fineasz? Może ja chcę kogoś innego, na przykład Buforda? „Dobra strategia” - pomyślała Steph. – „Udawać, ze chcesz w drużynie Buforda, a potem i tak wziąć Ferba. O nie, ja ci na to nie pozwolę.” - Ale ja chcę Fineasza! - powiedziała Izabela łapiąc Fineasza za rękę. Nicol spojrzała na nich, po czym wzniosła oczy ku niebu i skomentowała wszystko jednym słowem: - Żal. - spojrzała na wszystkich, podniosła piłkę i jako pierwsza weszła na boisko. - Dobra. - westchnęła. - Grajmy! Na boisku Nicol radziła sobie najlepiej, w końcu jako jedyna była wprawiona do takiej gry. Ruchy miała opanowane do perfekcji. Wszyscy (nawet Steph!) podziwiali jej kondycję i dziwili się jak udało jej się np. zrobić przewrót w powietrzu, by ominąć przeciwnika. Raz Adyson spytała jej czy wygodnie jej się gra w butach na koturnie, na co Nicol odkrzyknęła z uśmiechem: - A czy wyglądam jakby grało mi się źle? Ostatecznie drużyna Nicol wygrała 25:16. Po tym meczu nawet Steph postanowiła jej pogratulować (co prawda ze sztucznym uśmiechem, ale jednak). Kiedy podszedł do niej Buford by złożyć gratulacje, poczuła jak zostawia w jej ręku liścik. - Izabelo, - zaczęła Greta. - nie sądzisz, że Stephanie myśli, że Nicol, a nie ja, jest dziewczyną Ferba? - Z pewnością tak myśli. Inaczej o co miałaby z rywalizować z Nicol? - odparła Izabela i spojrzała na Gretę. Dostrzegła na jej twarzy uśmieszek. - Nie zamierzasz jej tego sprostować, prawda? - Nie, nie zamierzam. - Greta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Niech się pomęczy z Nicol, serca Ferba i tak nie zdobędzie. - Nicol oczywiście wiedziała, że Stephanie bierze ją za dziewczynę Ferba, ale nie miała czasu się zastanawiać, dlaczego Greta nie zamierza wyprowadzić blondynki z błędu. Miała co innego na głowie. Wyjęła karteczkę, którą dostała od Buforda. „Spotkajmy się jutro, o godzinie 900 rano w kafejce "U Róży". ~Buford” Uśmiechnęła się. Zwykle ignorowała takie liściki. Tego jednak nie miała zamiaru ignorować. Linki *deviantart *blog